Tetris Attack
Tetris Attack is a 1995 puzzle video game developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Game Boy. It is the first game in the ''Puzzle League'' series. While it was originally known in Japan as Panel de Pon (パネルでポン Paneru de Pon) for the Super Famicom and featured different art assets and characters, its English localization was replaced with characters from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It was released on the Game Boy under the same name. The Game Boy release of the Yoshi version was also later released in Japan. On November 3, 1996, a version was released for the Super Famicom's Satellaview satellite modemservice as BS Yoshi's Panepon (ＢＳヨッシーのパネポン Bī Esu Yosshī no Panepon). This game is similar to Baku Baku Animal, developed by Sega and released in 1995. Despite using the Tetris name, this game has no resemblance to its Russian namesake. This has led Henk Rogers of The Tetris Company to say that he regrets granting permission to Nintendo to use the name. Plot The game's single-player story mode takes place in the world of Yoshi's Island, where Bowser and his minions have cursed all of Yoshi's friends. Playing as Yoshi, the player must defeat each of his friends in order to remove the curse. Once all friends have been freed, the game proceeds to a series of Bowser's minions, and then to Bowser himself. During these final matches, the player can select Yoshi or any of his friends to play out the stage. Gameplay In Tetris Attack, the player is presented with a playfield consisting of a virtual grid of squares, each of which can be occupied by a colored block. Blocks are stacked on top of one another and rise steadily toward the top of the playfield, with new blocks being added at the bottom. The player must arrange blocks in horizontal or vertical lines of three or more matching colors by swapping blocks horizontally two at a time. As matching lines are formed, the blocks are cleared from the screen and any blocks above them fall into the gaps. The game is over when the blocks touch the top of the playfield, or another game-ending condition is met (such as reaching a time limit or clearing blocks below a set line). Clearing more than three tiles in a single move scores a Combo, while Chains are scored when falling blocks from one clear cause another clear to occur. Both of these events score extra bonus points, and in multiplayer Versus games, these also send "garbage blocks" to the other player's playfield. Tetris Attack provides several single-player modes. Story Mode takes the player through the game's main plot, pitting the player against a series of foes in a head-to-head match. The objective is to cause the computer-controlled player to lose. In Endless Mode, the player is challenged to play as long as possible with a continuously rising stack of blocks, which increases in speed over time. Timed Mode challenges the player to score as many points as possible within a two-minute time limit, and Stage Clear mode takes the player through a series of stages in which the objective is to clear blocks below a set line. A Puzzle Mode is also provided, which presents the player with a number of puzzles where he or she must clear all of the blocks in a set number of moves (Blocks do not rise in this mode). In addition to the game's single-player modes, Tetris Attack also provides several multiplayer modes that are essentially two-player variants of the single-player modes. One or both human players may be replaced with a computer-controlled player with a selectable difficulty level. In the main story mode, there are six different endings, obtained through the difficulty setting. Ending E is obtained from beating Easy mode, Ending D is obtained by beating Normal mode, Ending C is obtained by beating Hard mode, but dying at least one time, Ending B is obtained from beating Hard mode without dying, Ending A is obtained by beating Very Hard mode, but dying at least one time, and Ending S is obtained from beating Very Hard mode without dying, the latter being the hardest and best ending of the game. The only thing that changes is the final Headlines and cutscenes. Reception Tetris Attack was met with very positive reviews, earning a 90% average rating on GameRankings.[4] The four reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly gave it an 8.25 out of 10, lauding the addictive gameplay, colorful and cartoony graphics, use of Mario characters in the North American localization, and two-player mode.[2]Reviewing Tetris Attack in GamePro, Doctor Devon gave it a perfect 5 out of 5 in graphics, control, and FunFactor, and a 4.5 out of 5 in sound. He commented that it has "a gentler, slower style of gameplay that requires learning some easy new controls, but this game's no less addicting than the original Tetris."[5] GamePro gave the Game Boy version a brief positive review, saying it "updates the age-old Tetris concept by inverting the basic action".[6] Electronic Gaming Monthly editors named Tetris Attack Super NES Game of the Year, Hand-Held Game of the Year, and Puzzle Game of the Year, commenting that "The simple premise makes it a game of mass appeal; its depth makes it a hardcore gamer's delight."[7] GamesRadar+ listed it 87th on their list of "The 100 best games of all time", stating "you haven't lived until you've played Tetris Attack two-player and dropped an immensely satisfying five line garbage block on your opponent."[8]Game Informer featured it on its own best games of all-time list at 96 and called it one of the most addictive puzzle games made.[9] GameSpot called it "absolutely brilliant" 220px-Tetris_Attack_box_art.png|Box Art images (3).jpg|Gameplay Tetrisattackgameovervs.png|Game Over Screen MLeTC6s.jpg|Anti-Piracy Screen If You Have A Counterfeit Cart Category:Tetris Attack Category:Video Games